Racism
Racism is prejudice by someone of one ethnic group against fellow human beings of another ethnicity. Ethnicity is determined by a complex mix of culture and genetics. From the 16th Century onwards it was imagined that non-whites were inferior and this was used in a sick attempt to justify Slavery, which was installed by the Conservatives to establish white power and to create a pure white Conservative race to rule over the progressive, Jesus-like, perfect, exceptional Liberals which was thwarted by great Liberal Abraham Lincoln. Types of Racism The most obvious type of racism involves the Ku Klux Klan, and violence caused by ethnic tension. In keeping equality between races, minority groups can also be racist, but this is rarer. These racists often claim that Whites are dying out, but eventually, >99% of America will be above half Caucasian as people mix around. Don't dare tell them that racial purity is fake, or else they could turn hostile. Fortunately these extreme groups are rare, just as the idea of "fixing global warming by throwing pollution off the edge of the earth" isn't taken to seriously. However, violence augmented by ethnic tension may not be that rare. The far more prevalent racism is the belief that others lack as good as a culture. For example, many Whites think that Blacks aren't as friendly to people outside of their race, and have a culture that causes them to be lazy. These slightly-racist people readily acknowledge that racial purity doesn't exist, but they may still believe in genetic differences between races. While it is true that Blacks often are shy outside their race, so are Whites. Remember: Jews love money, but who doesn't? How to fix racism If you fall in love with someone from another racial group and you are both compatible do what you both want, get married and/or start an interracial family. The mix of culture will contribute to a more diverse experience, and in the cases of Asians or Hispanics, the children can be bilingual. To see how well mixed race people can succeed just look at Obama. Don't believe the stereotypes about mixed-race people. Your children will be exposed to both cultures. (Being mixed race is not a problem if there are plenty of mixed race people round you. The author is of mixed Jewish and Non-Jewish descent and lives in a large multicultural British city.) Notice your surroundings. Do you see groups looking unmixed? Try to befriend people that are other races, it should be easier to talk to them when they are alone. Gently (careful!) show other people that they too are contributing to segregation. Go to a college where you are in a minority, or where there are no majorities, and plan to mingle with other colors as well as your own. Choose a subject that suits your talents and don't just follow the stereotype for your race or ethnic group. Find a non-race common interest, like a sport, especially if you are a minority in the club, etc. Don't refuse to acknowledge racial differences, instead realize that race is important, but only because people's decisions make/made it so. Remember we are all scatterlings of Africa, descended from the same African group from 70,000 years ago. Use the one-drop rule. That makes everyone Black and thus eliminates race. Since Africans and Melanesians have a high amount of genetic diversity, any basis of genetics affecting IQ (aside from specific genetic mental diseases) would predict a wider variance in these groups, the smartest people in the world would be African American. External links The History of Racism A very long video Category:Discrimination